Love a tiger and the tiger will love you
by AmTheLion
Summary: Another old quizilla one shot. This one is with Ray/Rei. Enjoy


**AmTheLion:** Here's another old Rey/Rai one shot, this time for the quizilla user talisheo. Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Love a tiger and the tiger will love you  
(Rey/Rai**** one shot)**

The boat slowly floats true the mountain river. You're sitting besides Mr. Hinomoto, a professor in nature studies. You're his assistant this summer thanks to your dad. You're on your way into a mountain village in China. Apparently the professor wants to study some rare form of oranges that only grows high in these mountains. As the boat stops in the little village a strange old man catches your gaze. He's sitting on a pole with his legs crossed. Since you're a curious neko-jin you can't help but walk over to him.

"Em…hi there. What are you doing?" You ask curious. One of his eyes flashes open and look at you.

"Meditating my child. It is good for the mind and soul no?" He replies. You can't help but giggle a little of his funny voice and accent.

"You're the professor's assistant yes?" He asks.

"Oh yeh, my name is ______."

"Hello ______-chan"

"Hi" You smile at him and he smiles too, and jumps down from the pole.

"______-chan do you blade?" He then asks. You look a bit surprised at him.

"Yeh I do, why?" He laughs and grabs your hand.

"I know some young once that would love to meet you, and you would like to meet them to, I know." He says skipping while dragging you along. You giggle.

"So you mean there's bladers here?"

"Of course, it's bladders everywhere, even here." He says. You smile. You tell the professor where you're going before following the old guy a little away from the village.

* * *

It doesn't take long before you hear the sound of blades slamming together. As you walk over the next top you see them. Five bladers training together, one girl and four boys. One of them, a guy with black hair and a long ponytail, sees you. His catlike eyes widen as they fall on you and you feel yourself blush at his reaction, he is quite handsome. The old guy drags you over to them, and they stop blading for a moment.

"Hi there. I'm Mariah this is Lee, Kevin, Gary and Rey. We're the White tigers. Who are you?" The pink haired girl says. For a moment you don't answer just look at the guy with the ponytail you now know is Rey. Then you realize what you're doing and blush.

"Sorry…my name's ______. I'm here with professor Hinomoto, I'm his assistant this summer." You quickly explain.

"Oh so you're that girl, we didn't expect you to be at our age." Lee says and smiles at you. You smile back.

_They seem nice._ You thin as they all say hi.

"It's nice to meet you _______-chan. You don't happened to blade do you?" A shiver goes down your spine as Rey says your name. You blush and nod.

"Well would you like to train with us while you're here? When you get time I mean." He continues. You look up at him with big eyes

"Really?" You ask excited. He smiles and you see a light blush come over his cheeks.

"Yeh." He replies.

A moment later you're all having fun training together, and they teach you all sorts of new tricks and moves, especially Rey shows you a lot.

* * *

You been in the mountains for two mounts. And you're having a great time, helping the professor and blading with the White Tigers. You and Mariah have gotten really good friends and already you can talk about anything. You and Rey have also gotten close, and whenever you need something he's there for you. It's been yet another great day and now you're sitting around a great fire eating and talking. The professor seems very eager to talk to the old guy about his discoveries and the old guy seems eager to listen. You can't help but giggle at the two. You feel someone tap you on the shoulder, and as you turn you see it's Lee.

"______-chan can I talk to you?" He asks.

"Sure Lee." You get on your feet and follow him a little away from the others.

"What is it Lee." You ask.

"Well _______-chan you see..." He stumble true the words and in the pale light from the fire you can see his blushing.

"Lee is something wrong?" You ask now a bit worried.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just. I need to know something _______-chan." He says looking at you.

"Oh, what?"

" _______-chan I think I love you, and I need to know if you feel the same." He says. You're shocked. You and Lee have become great friend the time you been here, but it never a cured to you that he was in love with you. You look at him with sorry eyes.

"Lee I'm sorry, but you're just a friend. I really am sorry, but you understand don't you?" You say as gentle as you can. He looks disappointed but still smiles at you.

"Yeh I understand. We can still be friends right?" he says.

"Of course we can Lee." You give him a hug before you both return to the fire. As you do you glance over at Rey. He doesn't look at you, in fact his staring into the fire, and his eyes seems sad.

* * *

A few days later you wake up because you need to go to the toilet. You get up and do what you must. As you're heading back for bed you hear a blade spinning. Again your curiosity takes over and you walk towards the sound. It turns out it's Rey and Drigger. For a moment you just stand there looking at him. Drigger spins round and round in the dish and Rey is only staring at the ground, he seems deep in though.

"Rey?" You say hesitating. He spins around and look shocked at you

"______-chan what are you doing here, I-I thought you were sleeping." He looks down again with sadness in his eyes. You look worried at him.

"Rey what's wrong? You been so distant lately." You can't hide the worry in your voice.

"Sorry ______-chan, but I'm fine." He turns towards Drigger again. You get sad, you know his lying and it hurts.

"Rey don't lie to me. I though you trusted me." The words came out a bit harder that planed and you notice you almost sound mad.

"______-chan I'm sorry…" He says without looking at you.

"Tell me Rey, tell me what's wrong. You've been there for me, now I'm here for you. Please." You touch his shoulder and he spins around grabbing you. You scream in surprise, and look shocked at him. He looks hurt at you.

"I'm so sorry ______-chan I don't mean to scare you." Your eyes fill with tears.

"Rey, please tell me what's wrong." You beg of him.

"You are." He replies. You look shocked and hurt at him. He raises his hands and dries away the tears that are flowing down your cheeks.

"Please don't cry ______-chan. I don't mean it like that. What I mean is that I love you and no matter what I do I can't seem to get your attention." He says sadly.

"Oh Rey you always had my attention. From the moment I first saw you, you had my attention." He lightens up.

"Really? Because when I first saw you I thought I was dreaming." You can't help but smile at him.

"Rey I love you." He smiles back at you.

"I love you too ______-chan" With that he leans in and kisses you softly. You put your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and you wish this will never end. After a while you part for air.

"I love you so much ______-chan and I will always be here for you, no matter what." He says.

"And I will be here for you Rey." You both smile as you lean in and kiss again.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
